kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
A Lethal Invitation (Level)
Description *Objective: None *Characters: David Capone, Vincent Mancini, Broadway Mafia, and Commander Steve Ramirez *Weather: Sunset *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **A Lesson in Manners ***Get Vincent Mancini to tell you the information in one attempt. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: A Lethal Invitation *Date/Time: January 15, 2948 5:01:07 pm and counting *Place: New York City, New York *Character: Pvt. James Connar *Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Opening Scene The scene shows Commander Ramirez in his office. The telephone then rings and he picks it up. Commander Ramirez: Hello? Vincent Mancini (On Phone): Hello, we want to invite you to Rubirosa Restaurant. It's a nice little joint in Little Italy and it is perfect for conversations, you know, maybe we can work something out? Commander Ramirez: What do you mean? Vincent Mancini (On Phone): I mean business. If you come over, we can work things out. Commander Ramirez: Wait a minute...[Phone hangs up] As he leaves his office and opens the car door, Pvt. James Connar and Sgt. Brian Bacon comes over. Pvt. James Connar: Wait...where you going? Commander Ramirez: Im going to a restaurant. Pvt. James Connar smerks and Sgt. Bacon responds with laughter Sgt. Brian Bacon: ''Laughs "Pft, he's going to a resturant." '''Pvt. James Connar': Just be careful, okay. Commander Ramirez: Dont worry, It wont be long. 3 hours later he arrives at the restaurant. He gets out of the car and is greeted by Vincent Mancini. Vincent Mancini: Hey, there he is, come on lets grab something to eat, maybe a little something to drink? They go inside and sit and menus are passed out. Commander Ramirez: So whats with the mafia, what are you guys up to? Vincent Mancini: Aww, lets not rush into detail. The Don doesn't want the surprise to be spoiled. Vincent Mancini: So, whats with the rangers anyway. Commander Ramirez: Im with the 7th ranger regiment, perhaps you heard of them? The waiter comes over and takes their order. Vincent Mancini: No. Just give me the fettucini and i'll be good. Commander Ramirez: I guess i'll have the Strozzapreti. The waiter then leaves. Commander Ramirez: We went into Baghdad to kill the primary Al Kadhum leader Khaled Al-Sahad, we worked with the Sangheili Marine Corps... Vincent Mancini: [Interrupts] Sangheili Marines? Those bitches are just like any other elite. The Ultranationalists are killing billions and they aren't doing a damn thing! Commander Ramirez: Yeah. How do you know that? The waiter then comes over and serves Vincent red wine with fish and gives Ramirez his dinner. Vincent then pulls out a Nagant M1895 Revolver. Commander Ramirez: Red wine with fish. Well that should have told me something. Vincent Mancini: You may know the right wines, but you're the one on your knees. How does it feel to be captured? Vincent Mancini then shoots the Bartender and the waiter. Ramirez tries to get out of his seat, but then Vincent quickly points the gun at him. Vincent Mancini: [Angered] Sit down, were not finished yet! Vincent Mancini: [Angered] Don't make it tougher on yourself, Ramirez! Vincent slaps Ramirez across the face. Vincent Mancini: My orders are to capture you and set the trap. How I do it is my business. It'll be slow and painful. More mafia then bust through the front door with David Capone in front. Commander Ramirez: What's the meaning of this? David Capone: [Pulls out a cigarette and lights it] Well its a trap. David Capone then walks over with another Broadway Mafia person and shoves him off the chair. A Broadway Mafia then comes over and knocks him out with the High-Powered Tommy gun. David Capone: The bait is set. Bag him and gag him. [He and three more Mafia men grab him and pick him up] We'll take him and hopefully, it will set a trap for our little friends. Vincent, you stay here. Kill anyone that comes. They then put Ramirez in the truck of the Luxury Car and then drive off. Scene fades out. Gameplay 1 As the scene fades in to Pvt. James Connar driving inside a car to the restaurant. A Mafia turns and fires upon the car as Pvt. James slows down. Pvt. James Connar: Shit! Pvt. James Connar ducks and then quickly jumps out of the car. He then gets under the car and shoots the mafia coming from the allyway, and the front entrance. Once they are killed he goes into the Restaurant. All is quiet. He goes to the bar. Pvt. James Connar: Hey, have you seen... He see's the bartender shot up an a blood puddle. Pvt. James Connar: Oh my god. He then gets attacked by Vincent Mancini with a Garrote wire and is strangled. Vincent Mancini: Hello, James. Pvt. James Connar then flips him and punches him in the face. Interrogation Interrogation Choices *Punch in face *Stick shards of glass in the mouth and punch *Hit him with the handgun *Stab him with a knife Pvt. James Connar: What are you doing here? Vincent Mancini: [If resists] Im not telling you! Vincent Mancini: [If answers] I wanted to chat with your friend. Pvt. James Connar: What is the nature of your business? Vincent Mancini: [If resists] Fuck Off! or Get Lost! Vincent Mancini: [If answers] I assist David Capone in killing people and taking over territory. Pvt. James Connar: What else! Vincent Mancini: [If resists] No more. or Im not telling ya nothin'. or You got to do better than that. Vincent Mancini: [If answers] We are working with the other villians to take over the world and soon the Universe. Pvt. James Connar: Where are you guys hiding? Vincent Mancini: [If resists] Im not telling ya nothin'. or You got to do better than that. or Is that all ya got! or You aint getting away with this! '''Vincent Mancini': [If answers] In the capital of washington! Thats all the Don told me I swear! Gameplay 2 Pvt. James Connar: Thank you for your cooperation. Pvt. James Connar then pulls out a M9 Pistol and shoots Vincent in the head. Pvt. James is interrupted by several gunshots and jumps behind the bar. He then must shoot his way out of the restaurant and get to his car. Ending Scene He then gets into his car and speeds off, hoping no Broadway Mafia chase him from behind, but they do. He heads off to the airport and drive towards some oil drums and a propane tank. Pvt. James Connar: Well, here goes nothing. He then jumps out of the accelerating car and pulls out his M9 pistol. As the Mafia are speeding towards the accelerating car they find that he just jumped out, but Pvt. James shoots the propane tank and the accelerating car rams into the oil drum exploding the propane tank and causing a multi-explosion of the cars.'' '''Pvt. James Connar: [As he is getting up] That was just too close. Pvt. James then spots a helicopter. USAAF (Pilot): Alright, get on board, we'll take you to base. Out. Pvt. James Connar: Roger that. Out The scene then fades out. Category:Levels